<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doc's Ballad by brightephemera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990444">Doc's Ballad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera'>brightephemera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for a Knight/Doc romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Archiban "Doc" Kimble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doc's Ballad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knew you were trouble the minute we met,<br/>
At best such a charmer is hard to forget<br/>
At worst - well, you see,<br/>
Here we are, you and me,<br/>
And a bed that's not half worn-out yet.</p>
<p>If laughter is medicine, Doc, you're a pro<br/>
If smiles are a balm, you distribute it so<br/>
All you meet would be cured.<br/>
Half your work's the right word<br/>
And the other half's skill (this you know.)</p>
<p>I know that your flirting is far from exclusive,<br/>
But you offer something that's magic, elusive,<br/>
The right kind of grin<br/>
And a broad hint of sin -<br/>
Let's render those hints more conclusive.</p>
<p>So there is this much I can easily say:<br/>
I’m hooked. Good or bad, I can't wish that away.<br/>
Is it foolish to hope<br/>
That someday we'll elope?<br/>
Honey, somehow I'll get you to stay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>